


Loopholes

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Pomona discuss school rules before Pomona starts her employment as a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



„So, school rules.“

„Damn, I hated those when I was a student… No dangerous beasts such as basilisks.  Hmmm, yeah. No way _anyone_ would _ever_ keep a basilisk in Hogwarts. Sure. Oh… No dangerous plants? Albus, really? What do you think I’m here to do? Growing roses?”

“Better not. Thorns _are_ dangerous. ”

“Like romance? Once bitten, twice shy… We know about Mr. G., Albus. No need for this amount of bitterness. Oh. No live-in partners. Not old-fashioned at all, are we?”

“Well, rules are open to… interpretation. There are loopholes.”

“I see. Teachers are allowed to keep a cat…”

“Exactly.”


End file.
